Apoyo
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Era un momento muy duro para él, la muerte de su mejor amigo, no podía hacer nada más que maldecirse, aún así sólo podía apoyarse en ella, su subordinada más leal Royai. Contiene lemon


**Título: Apoyo**

**Pairing: Roy x Riza**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece, todos sus derechos van para su increíble autora, yo sólo soy la dueña del fic.**

_Nota: Este one-shot contiene lemon_

No estaba bien…

Su coronel no estaba para nada bien…

Podía verlo, alzó su mirada buscando la suya, pero aquella gorra negra que llevaba le impedía encontrarla, la muerte de su mejor amigo había sido un golpe demasiado duro para él, Hughes era como su mano derecha, su confianza e incluso su determinación por mucho que se quejase de él. Lo sabía muy bien, sabía cómo habían evolucionado como personas en la academia militar, y como habían unido razones para buscar un motivo por el que vivir en Ishbal

_Maes Hughes_

_1885- 1914_

- **Los alquimistas son unas personas terribles, ¿Verdad teniente? – **le escuchó susurrar la rubia cuando se acercó a él, allí estaba de nuevo, el coronel Roy Mustang culpándose de todo lo acontecido, siempre solía hacer lo mismo. Actuaba como una persona fuerte y decidida pero en su soledad o sólo cuando estaba enfrente de ella mostraba su verdadera apariencia, si se encontraba mal, estresado por alguna situación en la milicia, o en ese caso, si su corazón se debatía entre odiarse así mismo y dejarse morir junto a su compañero.- **Estoy juntando en mi cabeza todas las teorías respecto a la transmutación humana – **volvió a decir tras un gran silencio, no demasiado cómodo para ambos. Estaba desesperado, su teniente volvió a mirarle con aquella neutralidad que siempre usaba con él.

**- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? **– dijo ella intentando articular sus palabras de la mejor forma posible, siguió todos sus movimientos, parecía bien decidido en decir y mostrar que estaba bien, ¿Por qué debía actuar así delante de ella? Le conocía demasiado.

- **Ah, parece que va a llover…**

Su teniente contempló el cielo, para un momento tan triste como la muerte de un ser querido, había una puesta de sol preciosa, podía verse como los últimos rayos del sol se escondían tras aquellos árboles cercanos, no se veía ninguna nube alrededor de aquel brillo.

- **No, creo que no – **volvió a susurrar Riza, al notar como su coronel alzaba la mirada al igual que ella, oculta en su gorra negra.

- **Sin duda está lloviendo… - **dijo él dejando escapar una traviesa lágrima que no pudo contener más. No había tenido la ocasión de jamás ver llorar a su superior, habían tenido una infancia en común al igual que eran muy cercanos, pero nunca le había visto derramar una lágrima por nadie, siempre le decía que era innecesario llorar por los demás, pero en ese momento demostraba que no era así. Lo que más odiaba de aquella situación es que no podía hacer nada para detenerlas, no podía pasar la línea que había entre ellos dos y romper la ley de fraternización, debía estar calmada y expresar la neutralidad que siempre solía emplear.

-** Tiene razón, regresemos, si no, pillaremos un resfriado.**

El moreno no dijo nada ante el comentario de su subordinada, comenzó a caminar fuera del cementerio con ella siguiendo sus pasos detrás de él, no habían aparcado el coche demasiado lejos del lugar, cuando se habían enterado de la terrible noticia no podían hacer otra cosa que estar allí los primeros. La rubia caminó en dirección al asiento de conductor pero éste no se lo permitió, no estaba muy confiada en que él condujera, pero no quería empezar una discusión por aquella tontería, así que se lo permitió y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

El viaje fue tornado en un gran silencio incómodo, el ánimo de su coronel había descendido considerablemente, a pesar de mirarle fugazmente en más de una ocasión no sabía que debía decir en aquel momento por eso optó por no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

- **Señor, el cuartel no queda por esta dirección – **se atrevió a decir cuando normalmente giraban en una calle a la izquierda y él había optado por ir en la dirección contraria.

**- No vamos al cuartel – **dijo de forma tajante, su mirada estaba clavada en las calles de Central, suspiró, sus ojos tenían una cierta dureza que había visto en pocas ocasiones, una de ella fue cuando descubrió su tatuaje, y fue cuando había estado a punto de morir para que él usara la transmutación humana. Sabía muy bien que algo no andaba bien, y ella estaba metida en ello.

El coche se detuvo delante de un apartamento de pisos que conocía perfectamente, le miró de forma inquisidora buscando un porque con su mirada pero fue inútil, no se dignaba a mirarla, simplemente se bajó del coche, y ella le siguió.

- **¿Por qué estamos aquí?**

**- …**

**- Coronel, quiero que me conteste no puede traerme a su casa sin ningún motivo aparente – **comentó la rubia bastante enfadada, no obtuvo respuesta de él. No iba a seguirle el juego, le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección contraria hasta que la mano de su superior le impidió caminar más allá de unos escasos metros.

**- Quiero que venga conmigo, teniente**

**- No es apropiado que me coja de esta manera, señor, la gente nos está mirando – **no estaban haciendo nada malo, pero no era para nada apropiado que los habitantes de Central vieran una escena así entre dos militares, daría demasiado de lo que hablar, y no estaba dispuesta a eso.

- **Como si me importara la opinión de la gente – **susurró en un gesto cansado, pero sin soltar su brazo. Riza se giró volviendo a encontrarse directamente con su mirada, le estaba pidiendo su apoyo y no como su asistente se podía ver como esos orbes negros buscaban más allá de eso.

**- No puedo.**

**- Es una orden, Hawkeye.**

El agarre se deshizo en el momento que la llamó por su apellido, no sabía bien que debía hacer, era su teniente pero también era la mujer en la que confiaba su espalda, quería ser esa mano amiga que él ansiaba, aun así deducía como acabaría aquello, ¿Debía permitírselo? O… ¿Debía dejarle hundirse y que resurgiera por sí mismo?

Con gesto temeroso por su parte se encaminó detrás de él adentrándose en su casa. Su mente la acusaba por sus actos, no debía estar ahí, no debía darle su apoyo, pero aunque no quisiese admitirlo claramente, ella era de él, era su protectora, su compañera de batallas, su amiga de la infancia, la persona que le había visto vivir y madurar con cada situación de su vida.

Roy cerró la puerta tras ella y la contempló en la penumbra de la entrada donde se encontraban, había tomado su decisión e iba a aceptarle. El moreno se abalanzó sobre ella de forma tosca y nada suave, la había acorralado contra la pared, agarrando sus muñecas con fuerza. Riza engurruñó sus ojos haciendo un gesto de dolor ante la fuerza que hacía sobre ella. Sus miradas estaban teniendo una ardua conversación. Sin más dilación su superior había atrapado los labios de su teniente sin pensar en las consecuencias, estaba demasiado cegado por otros sentimientos que le nublaban la vista. La rubia aceptó su beso, después de todo en cierto modo que estuviese así delante de él era porque le había dado una orden, pero no le correspondió. Él los presionaba, una y otra vez. Con su mano derecha atrapó sus manos nuevamente para dejar la izquierda libre, metió una de sus manos debajo de su chaqueta, ella se tensó.

**- Coronel – **susurró intentando buscar un hueco para articular sus palabras ya que su superior no le dejaba los labios libres.- **No soy una de sus acompañantes**

El alquimista de fuego se detuvo, volvió a mirarla y juntó su frente con la de ella, su respiración estaba agitada, decía cosas sin sentido, al parecer volvía a maldecirse.

**- ¿Te estoy haciendo daño de nuevo, no es así teniente?**

**- Debería preocuparse por sí mismo, señor, le aseguro que yo estoy bien- **estaba terriblemente afligido y ahora era por su culpa – **No quiero que cometa un error, y luego se sienta mal por lo que va a hacer.**

Él se rió fue una risa en forma de susurro que duró por unos segundos, parecía no creerse las palabras de su compañera, besó su frente, sus párpados, hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.

- **Lo que menos eres para mí Hawkeye, es un error, maldita sea eres lo único que tengo ahora, si no te protejo al igual que Hughes…**

Riza soltó una de sus manos de su agarre, acarició su mejilla transmitiéndole calidez, sin dejar de lado su determinación, quería reconfortarle, sí, pero habían sido muchos años respetándose como para mirarle con deseo e incluso con amor. Ella no era así…

- **Todo está bien,**_** Taisa – **_Las palabras de aquella mujer resonaron en su mente como si se tratase de una madre que intentaba reconfortar a su hijo por algo malo que le ha ocurrido o por algo que se culpaba, como se sentía en aquel momento aquel coronel. – **Deje de preocuparse, el teniente Hughes no querría verle así, se reiría de usted**

**- Tiene razón, teniente, aun así en este momento…**

**- Lo sé señor, haga lo que deseé hacer, no le juzgaré, seguiré protegiendo su espalda aunque sea de esta manera, como prometí hace tiempo.**

No podía contenerse más, no podía, la necesitaba, aquel beso se había tornado más rudo que el anterior, Roy no había dudado en introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, era su deber corresponderle, al fin y al cabo, ¿Era su apoyo no?, era su deber no había sentimientos de por medio, sólo le estaba ayudando.

Esa noche el coronel estaba siendo más brusco de lo que ella recordaba, le había conocido siendo un adolescente inexperto que la tocaba con temor y con suavidad, ahora era diferente, la ansiaba, no era el mismo sentimiento necesitaba alguien donde descargar sus frustraciones, su dolor, por ello, ella estaba ahí. Los besos fueron descendiendo por su cuello, el cual era de lo más sensible se enrojecía con sólo morderlo levemente, sus suspiros eran más audibles. Soltó su otra mano que aún sujetaba con fuerza, la chaqueta de la teniente del uniforme militar cayó al suelo, el aire se estaba caldeando y lo pudo notar viendo como él dejaba caer la suya. La cogió por sus caderas y la alzó. La espalda de Riza dio un golpe contra la pared en ese instante, el botón de su pantalón fue arrancado por él con tan sólo un tirón. Los jadeos de su compañera dejaban bien claro que estaba perdiendo la cordura, notaba como una mano traviesa del alquimista se posaba por sus muslos. Tras aquel tirón sus pantalones habían descendido considerablemente dejando ver su ropa interior, hacía mucho tiempo que no se habían encontrado en aquella situación… por lo menos hacía más de diez años. El moreno palpó su intimidad haciendo que la rubia diera un pequeño respingo y más al notar como aquella prenda interior descendía junto a aquellas manos firmes que conocía perfectamente, ¿Qué debía hacer ella en aquel momento?, quería poder corresponderle pero uno de los motivos por el que no lo hacía era porque su cuerpo estaba siendo explorado por su coronel, apenas la dejaba moverse como para intentar algo. Sus manos estaban en sus hombros sujetándose para no caer, otro de los motivos… era el más obvio como ella llevaba pensando aquellos minutos, era sólo su apoyo, aquel momento no era ningún acto de amor.

- **¡Ah!... – **un gemido escapó de sus labios al notar aquella presión sobre su intimidad, no había tardado ni dos segundos en entrar en ella por completo, no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ello, hincó sus uñas en sus hombros, jamás pensaría que terminaría haciendo algo así en la entrada de la casa su superior y más con aquella persona que tenía delante.

**- Me pregunto qué pensaría mi maestro, si supiera que te cuido egoístamente… - **suspiró él sin moverse dentro de ella, alzó su jersey marrón chocolate llevándose consigo su sujetador y exponiendo sus pechos al alquimista, acercó su boca a uno de aquellos botones rosados de su compañera, lo lamió ocasionando en ella un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, mezclado con un leve escalofrío que los endurecía ante aquel contacto.

- **N…no está haciendo nada en contra de mi voluntad, señor – **no sonó muy convincente su tono serio y neutral estaba cayendo, por alguna razón se sentía como una adolescente jugando con algo que estaba prohibido para ella. Su padre si supiera lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento le habría regañado, gritado y quizá pegado, él era su aprendiz, y ella su hija, su única hija…

**- Te lo ordené, mi subordinada más fiel nunca iría en contra de una orden. – **en la mente del coronel habían miles de pensamientos, emociones y frases que él había dicho a lo largo de los años, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, el dolor le estaba consumiendo, aunque eso no fuese una excusa y allí estaba haciendo suya a la hija de su maestro, a su más leal subordinada, que bajo había caído su determinación, se maldecía… una y otra vez. Cambió la dirección de su boca en dirección a aquel botón desatendido, lo succionó, lamió e incluso mordió. Riza intentó contener aquella ola de sensaciones, no quería gemir, sus gritos quedaban en su garganta, acarició el cabello moreno de su compañero, estaba algo sudoroso como el de ella en aquel momento lo sabía bien.

- **Soy su apoyo, coronel, usted mismo lo ha dicho.**

**- ¡Deberías odiarme! – **gritó mirándola con cierta rabia en sus palabras, pero la ocultó en su cuello. Podía sentir claramente las lágrimas de Roy descender por su clavícula hasta el inicio de sus pechos, su corazón de oprimió ante ello.

Ella misma se había condenado, e iba a romper la ley de fraternización, la había roto físicamente al estar en esa situación con su superior, pero su mente también la estaba rompiendo.

**- Roy… - **dijo con lentitud acostumbrarse a decir su nombre nuevamente, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo había tenido en sus labios. El aludido alzó la cabeza sorprendido al escuchar su nombre.

**- A…acabas de… - **no le dio tiempo para decir nada más, su teniente estaba iniciando un nuevo beso, no podía decirle con palabras todo lo que deseaba decirle en aquel momento tan duro, sólo podía demostrarle que ella estaba ahí por él, no sólo por una orden. Él lo comprendió perfectamente, sus lágrimas no dejaron de caer conforme la besaba constantemente, tornaba el beso apasionado, y quizás más suave que el anterior. Comenzó a moverse en su interior de forma rápida, siempre había sabido que necesitaba a su r_eina_ había renunciado a todo aquello lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento, se lo había prohibido en más de una ocasión, pero en aquellos momentos no había podido detenerse, la embistió haciendo que su cabellera rubia chocara nuevamente con la pared, el broche que agarraba su cabello se abrió y cayó al suelo dejando que aquel lacio color dorado se pegara a su cuello.

- **Aunque el… teniente Hughes no esté con nosotros… siempre permanecerá en nuestra mente, no debe preocuparse por él… fue feliz murió por su deber **– susurró ella reconfortándole.

- **Lo sé, Riza… lo sé.**

**- Apóyese en mí, coronel, sólo por esta vez deje que le abrace – **los brazos de su subordinada rodearon su cuello apaciguando el corazón dolido de aquel hombre. Una última embestida hizo que los dos dejaran de contener aquel único gemido que soltaron los dos a la vez, las fuerzas de Roy sobre ella descendieron, sus piernas flaquearon, cayó al suelo sentado con ella en sus piernas…

**- Teniente yo…**

**- No lo diga, se lo ruego**

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre aquellas dos personas semidesnudas en el suelo de la entrada…

Cuando Roy abrió los ojos se encontraba en su cama, al parecer había terminado por usar su mullida cama para descansar de lo acontecido horas atrás, recordaba perfectamente lo que había hecho y suspiró, se incorporó mirando hacia su derecha, pero su teniente no estaba, aquella parte de la cama había dejado el contorno de su figura. Se había marchado

**- ¿Y tú vas a ser Führer algún día? – **se dijo así mismo acariciando su cabello conforme se reía, por más que ella dijera que no lo estaba haciendo en contra de su voluntad era algo que le incomodaba y no lo había tenido en cuenta, suspiró, no sabía muy bien cómo debía mirarla esa mañana, al igual que tampoco sabía de donde iba a sacar fuerzas para ir al cuartel. Se levantó de la cama con desgana, preparó su café rutinario, su mente volvió a pensar en lo ocurrido. Aquella mujer le había abrazado, había querido por todos los medios cargar parte de su dolor en su espalda, sabía muy bien que ella ya tenía suficiente con lo que cargaba en su espalda, pero… siempre velaba por él aunque le causara dolor y no podía decirle aquello que siempre había deseado decirle, no se lo permitía y sabía muy bien el porqué, debía seguir siendo la seria y estricta Ojo de Halcón para poder ser firme ante los acontecimientos y ser firme ante él…

_- Oye Roy – susurró Hughes con aquella expresión despreocupada tan típica de él y esa sonrisa que la gente adoraba de él, acarició la copa que estaba en sus manos y le miró – Si yo algún día faltara creo que podrías seguir adelante_

_- No digas tonterías Hughes, tú no vas a morir antes que yo – frunció el ceño el moreno dando un sorbo a su copa._

_- Sé que Hawkeye te va a proteger sea cual sea la situación, así que apóyate en ella si alguna vez no puedes avanzar, ella no dudará en luchar por ti, estoy seguro de que te seguiría hasta el infierno. – susurró él con cierta diversión en su rostro._

_- ¿ A qué viene todo esto? – inquirió el coronel con curiosidad mirando los gestos burlones de su compañero y amigo._

_- Quiero que te des cuenta de que dada la situación no debes hacer la transmutación humana, porque tú tienes el apoyo que necesitas para seguir adelante – sonrió alegremente chocando su copa con la de él y gritando a Madame Christmas que les trajera una nueva ronda – Eso sí, quiero que me invites a tu boda, Hawkeye sería una excelente novia, pero no más que mi Grazia ¿eh? – Sus carcajadas inundaron el local, aquel ambiente divertido y despreocupante que adoraba Roy, y que jamás podría volver a tener, pero su amigo se había dado cuenta de algo que él no había podido descubrir en años, su teniente siempre estaría ahí por y para él…._

**Fin:**

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? A pesar de mi poco tiempo para escribir nuevos fics , siempre se me ocurren nuevos one-shots y deseo publicarlos con rápidez, espero que disfrutéis de este one-shot que escribí anoche y justamente acabo de terminar, echo de menos a Hughes ;_;**

**Nos leemos**

**Rukia kurosaki-chan**


End file.
